The present invention relates to a biochemical analysis data producing method and a scanner therefor and, particularly, to a biochemical analysis data producing method and a scanner therefor, which can produce biochemical analysis data having excellent quantitative characteristics with high resolution even in the case of forming at a high density on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substances which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions with a radioactive labeling substance, thereby recording radiation data therein, exposing the stimulable phosphor layer of a stimulable phosphor sheet to the radioactive labeling substance selectively contained in the plurality of spot-like regions and recording radiation data in the stimulable phosphor layer of the stimulable phosphor sheet or in the case of forming at a high density on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substances which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate, thereby recording chemiluminescent data therein, causing the plurality of spot-like regions to come into contact with a chemiluminescent substrate and to release chemiluminescent emission, exposing the stimulable phosphor layer of a stimulable phosphor sheet to the chemiluminescent emission selectively released from the plurality of spot-like regions and recording chemiluminescent data in the stimulable phosphor layer of the stimulable phosphor sheet.